


Quite Lovely (Picard/Q)

by Spocko_My_Man



Series: PiQard [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spocko_My_Man/pseuds/Spocko_My_Man
Summary: After the events of Q-stinable Actions. This is a sequel.Q appears on the bridge and humiliates Picard, who hasn't told anyone about him and Q. Later that night, Q comes to Picard's room again.





	Quite Lovely (Picard/Q)

”Captain, an energy pattern has been detected aboard our ship. It is that of no person aboard the Enterprise, but it is seemingly familiar”, Data indicated from behind the helm control panel. Picard frowned.  
“What is it, Mr Data?”  
“We do not know yet, but it has been aboard this ship earlier. Wait. Sir, it is an entity we--”  
“Jeeean-Luc! Bonjour, chéri! Je suis ici pour toi, mon amour!” Q chanted off-tune, floating two feet above the floor in a Starfleet captain’s suit and throwing colourful flowers around.  
Picard raised his hand to his face. “Good God. Do not do that, Q. Just vanish, will you!”  
“Mais mon ami Picard, I thought you’d be ridiculously happy to see me. But no, you’re just ridiculous.”  
Q smiled like a wolf and stepped closer in the air, floating a bit lower like going down the stairs. He leaned forward just above Picard and dropped himself right in front of him.  
“Whatever. Do you want to get back to what we were doing until you fell asleep?”  
The crew stood still, staring at the two men. The confusion and silence were so loud one could hear them.  
Picard looked infuriated. “This is obscene. You haven’t only come to my ship again despite my orders, you have also insulted me! Get off my ship!”  
Q’s expression turned theatrically offended.  
“Mon Dieu! Jean-Luc, you haven’t told them, have you?”  
“Get. Off. My. Ship.”  
Q shrugged, clicked his fingers and vanished with a flash of white light.  
Riker closed his mouth that had hung open and turned to Picard.  
“Captain-”  
“Silence, Number One. Ensign Crusher, ahead warp factor two.”  
Wesley turned back to his station.  
“Aye, Sir. Ahead warp factor two.”

2300 hours, Picard went to his cabin, tired and tense. He was going to ask Dr Crusher for something mild to help him sleep, when that white flash and bling happened again, bringing the malevolent nuisance into the room. In other words, Q was back.  
“Damn you, Q. Leave me alone. Leave me alone!” Picard growled and put his hands on his face, wishing the sight was just a hallucination caused by fatigue.  
It wasn’t.  
“Jean-Luc. What’s wrong?” Q asked but not emphatically. He asked it playfully, like always.  
“You. You are wrong. Leave me alone. Leave my ship. Don’t ever come back. Why do you keep harassing us? Why?” Picard moaned as he sat on a chair.  
Q shrugged.  
“Simply because I have been here and there, seen the Big Bang for kicks, seen every planet you can imagine and beyond, traveled every place… but I haven’t found a place where I would be treated like this.”  
Picard raised his head and looked at the entity, frowning.  
“Treated like this?”  
“You are the closest thing to a friend I’ve ever had, Picard. Everyone else despises me, but you and your crew are only annoyed when I… visit you. Besides, I like your little face when you disagree with me.”  
Picard resisted the urge to roll his eyes and just sighed instead.  
“I guess you are right. But you have brought us a lot of trouble.”  
“Trouble is my second name. Well, not really, but it could be. And Jean-Luc, you must admit you like me, too.”  
“Sometimes… yes.” Picard hung his head. “But why did you just barrage to the bridge and humiliate me in front of everyone like that?”  
“A part of the game, Jean-Luc. And I thought you had told everyone.”  
“There is nothing to tell anyone, Q.”  
“Nothing, mon amour? Nothing?” Q sneered and strode around Picard’s chair. “Are you saying that what we did was nothing?”  
Picard sighed. Q Put his hand on his shoulder. “Are you going to say you didn’t enjoy it?” Q asked, raising his eyebrow.  
“Do not get me wrong. I did enjoy it. I haven’t felt that kind of… bliss for a long time.”  
Q smiled like a wolf once again.  
“Q, it’s just that my personal doings are no-one else’s business.”  
Q put his hand on his forehead and pretended to swoon dramatically. “Mon Dieu! J’ai besoin d’amour mais je ne sais pas qui je peux demander!” Then he regained his balance.  
“I sense you are tense. Would that perhaps affect your competence? Or would you rather sit on a fence, not making sense?” Q riddled, counting the rhymes with his fingers and grinning at Picard simultaneously.  
“In fact, I was going to ask Dr Crusher for something to help me sleep-”  
“Sedatives? Tut! I know a much better way, Jean-Luc. A much, much better way. A little bit of fun will make sleeping easier, you know.”  
“Your kind of fun is often questionable.”  
“Silence, mon capitaine. The kind of fun we had that one night. Just you and me.”

 

Picard blinked, and when he opened his eyes, Q was reclining on his bed, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.  
“What are you waiting for, Picard? I’m here, ready and all.”  
Picard looked at the eager man on his bed, took a deep breath and stood up.  
_I have nothing to lose_ , he thought as he stepped closer. “I guess I will have to undress first.”  
Q clicked his fingers. Picard’s clothes appeared on a pile on the floor, leaving him wearing only his underpants.  
“Not a teasingly sexy way to get undressed, but sexy enough for me”, Q said smugly.  
Picard sat on the edge of the bed. Q rose onto his knees and leaned against Picard’s back. Picard felt the rough lips on the nape of his neck. He inclined his head. The man behind him pressed more kisses onto the back of his neck, massaging his shoulders simultaneously. Picard groaned in pleasure, causing Q to roughen his grip. He leaned back against Q, who grabbed Picard’s shoulders gently and lied both Picard and himself down. Q was on his back on the bed and Picard was on his back on top of him. The taller man slid his left hand onto Picard’s belly, now kissing the side of his neck and head.

Q smiled as he moved his hand closer to the captain’s groin and felt him tensing under his touch.  
“What now, Jean-Luc? Are your instincts taking over?”  
“You yourself are doing this to me”, Picard muttered back, shivering as the tingling sensation flushed through his body. His muscles convulsed slightly as Q slid his hand under his waistband and touched his groin.  
“I sense you’re stiffening again…” Q sneered. He started rubbing Picard’s groin, enjoying the sounds of the human’s groans, keeping him still with the other hand. This was what he had wanted, to feel the human’s body against his, to feel the strong muscles tensing and relaxing in the same rhythm with his strokes, to hear the heated moans that echoed deep from the man’s throat as he swayed and thrusted his hips to feel as much pleasure as possible.  
Q bit Picard’s earlobe gently, provoking a louder groan out of him.  
“Q, don’t you want… unh… any of this for… hh… yourself?” Picard mumbled after some time.  
“Me? No, all I need to please me is to see you squirm… I mean, all I need to please me is to please you, mon capitaine.”  
“I want you inside me”, Picard whispered. Q’s hand stopped.  
“That… would prove to be a bit challenging.”  
“How so?” Picard asked, pleading Q in his mind to continue rubbing him.  
“The foreplay among my kind can last for what you call decades.”  
“Surely you do have other ways?” Picard mumbled uneasily.  
“Oui, c’est vrai. It’s just easier to let you enjoy this.”  
“Are you trying to say it takes you twenty Earth years to get an erection?”

 

Silence. At first, Q was offended, then he started laughing, and his laugh became almost roaring. Picard couldn’t help but laugh as well, despite the throbbing in his groin. Finally, Q dried his face with the back of his hand and spoke:  
“I’ll find a way to make this work. Now, mon chéri, would you prefer it like this…”  
He clicked his fingers. Picard lay on his back, and Q had appeared on top of him, sitting on his groin. Picard gasped, and his eyes widened. Q grinned.  
“Or like this?”  
Another click, and Picard was the one sitting on top of Q. Another click of fingers, and Jean-Luc was on his back again, but this time his legs were on Q’s shoulders… And then he was on his stomach, his pelvis was higher than the rest of the body, and Q was behind him.  
“Well? What do you think?”  
“I… think this is good”, Picard said with his head on a pillow. The next thing he felt was Q’s hand on his lower back, then another hand. Those hands were pulling his briefs down. The captain shivered. Q pulled the underpants way down to Picard’s knees, then pulled them off his calves and feet. The throbbing in Picard’s groin grew stronger as Q placed his hands on his buttocks. And then Q was inside him. Picard’s shoulders tensed, the muscles on his back protested the sudden strike of pain. Q noticed this and stayed still. He himself wasn’t aroused in that way, but he didn’t need that to please a human. He knew what spots to touch. He knew how hard to push or pull to get a certain reaction. And he was willing to use that skill.  
Picard huffed in the same rhythm as Q pushed. Q bent over, slid his hand under Picard’s belly and to his groin, rubbing him again. Now the human moaned out louder, squeezing the sheets on his bed. Q’s face remained neutral even though he was doing all this. He smirked, though, at the sight of his capitaine moaning and sweating under him. Picard yelped louder, and Q felt warm semen on his hand. He pulled himself out. Picard trembled in his aftershocks. Q Put his hands on the man’s back, then lied down next to him, and turned him around to face him. “Jean-Luc”, he murmured softly. “Let’s go somewhere together.”  
“No, Q, I can’t leave the ship.”  
“Shh. Only a visit. Only a short visit. Tell me a place you want to go”, Q crooned, holding Picard’s naked, shivering body against his.  
“A… a field. A field of flowers. Earth.”  
“As you wish”, Q said, stroking Picard’s head. He clicked his fingers.

The wind caressed their bodies softly, sounds of crickets and other night insects filled their ears, the soft grass tickled them, and the smell of flowers was dazing. A half moon shone in the night sky, and familiar stars twinkled above. There Q pressed Picard even closer to himself, providing him with the needed amount of warmth for comfortable sleeping.  
“C’est bien?” Q asked.  
“Oui. This is good”, Jean-Luc said and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> (Q brought Picard back to his bedroom shortly after.)
> 
> I looked up quite a lot of info about Q for this. I looked from Wikipedia and the official Star Trek site as well as an MBTI characteristics page of Q.


End file.
